


To My Master

by SharaRogers



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharaRogers/pseuds/SharaRogers
Summary: A poem in which I try to explain how I feel about Greg. Written for Greg.





	To My Master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sashataakheru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/gifts).
  * Inspired by [His Special Little Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733983) by [Sashataakheru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru). 



> This was written on a whim and includes whatever I was thinking about. It just came out and turned out to be a decent poem sooo, hope you enjoy!

Dear Lord,  
Help me express the way I feel,  
Let me weave my words in new ways,  
In ways I never would have thought possible before.

Oh Lord,  
Let me speak words that that carry all my feelings,  
Let me address You in ways not even You  
Would have ever thought of.

My Lord,  
May my actions speak even louder than my words,  
Allow me to take You into my arms,  
To cradle You,  
To protect You.

Allow me feel Your breath on my neck,  
To hold You forever,  
To cherish You,  
Allow me to say that I’m Yours  
And no one else’s  
So that when someone tries to take me from You,  
They wouldn’t have a chance.

My Lord,  
Allow me to feel Your wrath when I have done wrong,  
When I step out of line and need Your guiding hand  
To put me back into my place,  
To right me into your Special Little Girl.

Your only Special Girl.

All the boys are too rowdy,  
My Lord,  
Sometimes You need a soft hand to soothe You,  
To give You everything you need  
And more.

To cook for You,  
To bathe You,  
To take care of all the chores You need to be done around Your house.

I’ll be there to help You,  
To obey You.  
To follow Your sacred orders.  
To cling to every sacred word that comes out of Your mouth.

Dear Lord Davies,  
My Lord,  
May I serve You,  
Unconditionally,  
Forever,  
May I be Your faithful servant,  
However You may need me.  
Forever.


End file.
